


Fascinaton

by Leonidas1754



Category: South Park
Genre: Clyde is a very confused bisexual, Fluff, I didn't type Scott's lisp is there a tag for that, M/M, No beta reader we die like mne, Scott is bisexual and confused, Sexual Confusion, Shirtless Scott Malkinson, confused bisexuals, yes there's a difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Scott's pretty used to people staring at him by now, but Clyde isn't someone he'd expect to be staring at him of all people. Turns out Clyde's nearly as confused as he is.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Scott Malkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Fascinaton

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this ship a lot, though I have a hard time writing it. Half of it is just "should I type out Scott's lisp???" because I feel like I shouldn't but also is it weird if I just ignore it and assume the reader will insert in their own head or think he's gone to speech therapy enough or something else?  
> Idk, the point of this story is literally just Clyde and Scott being very confused and kind of adorable. Hope you enjoy.

Scott could feel eyes on him as of late. That wasn’t entirely strange to him nowadays, really. It seemed like ever since they’d started high school, he’d been considered one of the most attractive guys in their grade. He sort of understood it, people were attracted to strength, but it was definitely one of those weird things he just kind of had to accept about his life. People weren’t creepy about it, at least- not anymore, since he’d made it very clear freshman year than people being creepy, even if they were a girl, wouldn’t be tolerated. That strength people seemed to like so much was also very good for fending people off.

He got all sorts giving him attention, but the one he’d realized was watching him lately wasn’t someone he would expect. After all, last Scott knew, Clyde was exclusively into women.

But he was watching Scott, and when Scott was able to catch him watching without realizing it, Clyde looked almost thoughtful. Scott didn’t feel like Clyde was trying to be a pervery or anything of the sort. Hell, considering how he’d suddenly jolt and snap his gaze away, it seemed like he might not even realize he was doing it until after he’d already been staring a while. That just made it even more confusing, though. What about Scott had Clyde so distracted?

He wanted to ask Clyde about it, but it was hard to figure out how to approach him. They still had mostly separate social circles, their only class together being gym in the last period of the day. Scott took it because he preferred to lift weights over doing sports, and Clyde took it to avoid taking other extracurriculars despite his physical education credit being covered by football.

It turned out to give Scott just the opportunity he needed. As they headed into the lockers after class one day, Scott noticed Clyde eyeing him again. So he sat on one of the benches in the area he and Butters usually changed in. “You go on ahead, dude, I’m beat. I’m just gonna chill here for a while.”

Butters looked surprised, but nodded with a smile. “Sure thing! Are we still on for meeting Timmy at the Raisins later?”

“I might be a little late, I’ll text or something,” Scott said, not sure of how long talking to Clyde would take.

“Alrighty, see you later then!”

Scott carefully pulled his shirt off after watching Butters leave, draping it over the bench and letting himself relax a little. He could still feel those eyes on him, along with a few others, but he paid them no mind for the moment, simply looking up something on his phone.

One by one, he heard people leave, and he glanced aside to see Clyde still there, closing his locker. His eyes settled on Scott again.

Scott slowly lifted his head, steadily meeting Clyde’s gaze. Clyde seemed to realize he’d been caught as he froze in place. They stared at each other for a couple moments before Clyde tore away, head down as he hastily grabbed his bag. Scott quickly stood and stepped toward him, grabbing Clyde’s arm as he tried to leave.

“Hey, can I talk to you a sec?”

Grimacing, Clyde’s shoulders hunched. “God, Craig was right, you noticed- Look, I’m not trying to be a creep or anything, I just- I dunno, man, I’ve got some shit going on, I’ll stop staring, I swear.”

“Christ, Clyde, I’m not gonna beat you up or anything.” Scott was a little worried. It seemed like Clyde was pretty freaked out about it. “If I had a problem with it, I would’ve said something a long time ago. I figured you weren’t trying to be weird, but that just makes me wonder what’s going on. C’mon, talk to me?”

“Oh…” Clyde seemed to relax as he realized Scott wasn’t angry with him. “I… sure, but I dunno how much I’ll be able to explain, man.”

Scott nodded and let go of Clyde’s arm, returning to the bench. Clyde sat beside him, dropping his bag on the floor. “So. You’ve been staring at me, like, a lot,” Scott prompted.

“Yea, I… I don’t mean to, honest. It just keeps happening.”

“You tend to look kind of out of it, I noticed,” Scott pointed out.

Clyde nodded and looked down at his folded hands. “I dunno what’s going on with me. Whenever I see you, it just fogs up my brain? I’m not even  _ thinking _ , though Craig’ll tell you I don’t do much of that in the first place,” he said with a soft laugh. “I’m just kinda dazed.”

Scott raised a brow. “So what, are you like… attracted to me?”

“I dunno, maybe?” Clyde laughed again, somewhat hysterical this time. “That’s my friends’ first guess, but like, it’s definitely not like any experience I’ve had with girls. I’m not thinking of good or bad shit or anything, it’s just like… Wow, you exist! Isn’t that something,” he finished, rubbing his hands over his face. “I have no idea what’s going on with me…”

Scott tilted his head, trying to mull it over. “... I’ve got no idea either. But it’s flattering that my very existence is distracting, I guess,” he said with a laugh.

Clyde laughed too, seeming far more at ease. “God, I’ve been terrified you were gonna come kick my ass once you realized what was going on.”

“Well, maybe now that it’s not a concern, you’ll be able to move past it to figure things out. I mean, that’s teenager stuff, right? Just figuring out what the hell is going on with our bodies and minds and whatever.”

“Thanks, man.” Clyde smiled warmly at him, making Scott feel tingly all over. Scott shrugged a little and reached for his shirt, but was stopped short by Clyde’s hand on his arm. Clyde smiled a little sheepishly. “Um… Can I ask to do something maybe a little weird?”

“Uh… You can, I guess. Worst I can say is no, right?”

Clyde laughed a little. “Can I like… feel your heartbeat?”

Definitely a weird request, not that he hadn’t warned Scott. So Scott shrugged with a smile he hoped was only slightly awkward. “If it helps you figure things out, I don’t see why not.”

They both turned, straddling the bench to face each other. Clyde glanced up nervously at Scott’s face before reaching out. Scott wasn’t fully sure what to expect of Clyde’s request, but he figured Clyde simply placing his hand over Scott’s heart wasn’t too surprising. Clyde’s cheeks slowly turned red as he seemed awestruck once again. It was kind of funny, to Scott at least.

“Y’know-” Scott said, accidentally snapping Clyde out of his daze, “-Er, sorry. Y’know, of all the people who want to touch my bare chest, you’re probably the only one who would do  _ just _ this,” he teased.

Clyde let his hand drop with a sheepish laugh. “What, would you want me to do more?” he asked, a flirty tone to his voice as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Laughing, Scott shook his head a little. “It’s fine, Clyde. I appreciate the offer?”

“Heh, yea,” Clyde muttered, rubbing his neck. “I’m being all weird. Thanks for putting up with me.”

“It’s not a problem at all. I hope you can sort out whatever it is that’s going on in your head,” Scott said. “And hey, if you want to talk more sometime, I wouldn’t mind.”

Clyde smiled back more genuinely. “I’d appreciate that. My head is kind of a mess, but at least it’s a mess over a guy that’s actually nice.”

A faint blush coated Scott’s cheeks as Clyde spoke, and he felt his chest tighten. “You’re not half bad yourself,” he admitted, “which is probably part of why I’m pretty okay with it.”

Clyde stretched a little, chuckling. “Well… I should get going, before Craig wonders where the hell I am. And hey, I’ll let you know if I figure it out, yea?”

“Sounds good.”

Scott watched as Clyde stood and, with a small wave, finally left the locker room. Then he pulled his shirt on and shot off a text to Butters, asking when exactly they were meeting up again, since he forgot. Butters reminded him of the time, then asked Scott why he’d stayed behind in the first place. Scott promised to tell him about it once they met up. Then he put away his phone and thought back on Clyde, and the feeling of Clyde’s hand on his chest. He smiled faintly at the memory.

What a weird guy. 


End file.
